RF energy, in form of radiating waves, is broadcasted from radio transmitter devices, for example, mobile base stations and television/radio broadcast stations, to a variety of RF receiver devices, via RF communication network. Such RF receiver devices may have the ability to harvest such RF energy for power generation and subsequent transmission to battery-based low-power devices associated with the RF receiver devices. A robust and advanced system of an RF device network may be required that is capable of intelligently controlling the power transmission in such RF device network.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.